Wearable computers, also known as body computers or wearables, are often implemented as miniature electronic devices that are worn by a user and provide computer functionality in response to one or more user conditions. Such wearable technology has been developed for general or special purpose information technologies and media development. Wearable computers are especially useful for applications that require more complex computational support than just hardware coded logics. Examples of wearable computers include smart watches, smart eyeglasses, and many others.
Another example of such wearable technology is wearable smart garments. Smart garments are often made with sensors, actuators, information processing components and other components that provide some form of interaction with a user wearing the garment, or some form of data, information processing, or data communications.